cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monos Archein (1st)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | MA Motto:'''We Have Cookies!! '' '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | '''Information |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || November 2007 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founders || Ace072199, KaitlinK, Revan IV, Hickersonia |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #archein on Coldfront |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" width="20%" | Cabinet | *'Archein': KaitlinK *Regent: Mamaduck *Chancellor: Mila Amo *Prime Minister: Ghostlin *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Minister: Jewelangel ***Deputy Min.: Julius Octavian *Ministry of Finance **Minister: El Hefe ***Deputy Min. of Commerce: Umbralfox ***Deputy Min. of Trade: Schu *Ministry of Internal Affairs **Minister: Keres ***Deputy Min.: Rudolph Heiderich *Ministry of New Members **Minister: Cossar ***Deputy Min. of Education: Napoleon I ***Deputy Min. of Recruitment: The Icemark *Ministry of Military Affairs **Minister: Ivan el Rojo ***Deputy Min. of Defence: Severius ***Deputy Min. of War: Vacant |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact (MADP) || * - TTK |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) || * - CSN |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense/Optional Aggression Pact (MDoAP) || * - RoK * - GOD * - Valhalla |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT) || * - RnR * - The Brain |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Treaty of Amity (TOA) || * - USN |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Protectorate || * NOON |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Treaty Bloc ' || * - The SuperFriends * - Chestnut Accords * - SPAM * - Maroon Economic Pact |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | '''Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'Monos Archein ' || * MA Forums * Member Sign-up * Diplomat Sign-up |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'Cyber Nations ' || * Cyber Nations * Cyber Nations Forums |- |} The Monos Archein Charter See also: First Charter of Monos Archein, Second Charter of Monos Archein Integrity. Friendship. Responsibility. Honour. These are the principles of Monos Archein. Every member is guaranteed these, and every member is expected to offer them in return. It is in the spirit of these founding principles that we establish this Grand Code of Monos Archein. The Charter of Monos Archein ''Section One: The Powers That Be'' This Charter grants authority within Monos Archein to the Archein, the Regent, the Chancellor, and the Council of Ministers. '''TCB sec I. Oh Hai, We Run This The Archein The Archein is to be the absolute authority on all alliance matters. She (or he, should the case ever arise) may rule on any matter whether it be internal or external to the alliance. The Archein's primary concerns are overseeing Foreign Affairs and military actions. The Archein is advised by the Regent and the Chancellor, known together as the Twin Council. The Twin Council is the secondary executive authority. They are the confidants to the Archein on alliance matters. The Regent The Regent will act as second in command of the alliance, and in the absence of the Archein, rule on all decisions. He/she is in charge of overseeing the Ministers of Recruitment, Education, Justice, and Internal Affairs. The Chancellor The Chancellor is the third in command. She/he is in charge of overseeing economic affairs for the alliance. The Ministers of Finance, Commerce, and Trade report to the Chancellor who ensures the operations of the above listed departments. TCB sec II. If Kait Goes Bye Bye? In the absence of the Archein, the Regent may rule on all decisions in agreement with the Chancellor, except in military matters. Offensive military engagement, in the absence of the Archein, require the approval of the Chancellor, the Minister of War, and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. In the case of diplomat deployment, approval is only required from the Chancellor. In the absence of both the Archein and the Regent (uh oh!), the Chancellor delegates rulings on all decisions, with the exception of military and Foreign Affairs matters. In concerns to offensive military engagement, the agreement of the Minister of War is required. Foreign Affair rulings, with the exception of diplomat deployments, require the agreement of the Minister of War. TCB sec III. Kait's Drunken Stupor Clause Any drunken decision made by the Archein has a two day waiting period so the drunkeness has a chance to wear off. Enough said. ''Section Two: 10 Ministers a Leaping! The Council of Ministers is composed of ten members chosen by processes. They are given the authorities, responsibilities, and jurisdictions described below. Elected Ministers shall serve two-month terms. Appointed Ministers serve at the discretion of the Archein and Twin Council. The Minister of Defense: Appointed by and directly responsible to the Archein. Duties include: supervising and managing of the Archein Guards and managing combat squadrons involved in defense against rogue nation attacks. Minister of War: This position shall be appointed by the Archein. Duties include: managing combat assignments, providing lists of combat action drill targets to the Minister of Education, manage the Battalions and supervise the Battalion Commanders. The Minister of War is permitted to authorize declarations of war by Monos Archein member nations. The Minister of Finance: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: ensuring the economic well being of alliance members, aid chains, economic grant programs, etc. shall be under this position’s authority. The Minister of Justice: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: adopting, maintaining, and holding members accountable to the Monos Archein Legal Code. The Minister of Internal Affairs: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: promoting activity within the alliance and communicating with the membership. The Minister of Foreign Affairs: Appointed by the Archein. Duties include: opening, improving, and maintaining relations with other alliances. Assigning diplomats to maintain relationships with other alliances. The Minister of Recruitment: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance. Duties include: brining in new members, running recruitment contests, application reviews and verification, and approving membership applications. The Minister of Education: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance. Duties include: running any Mentoring or Academy Programs, making sure members know the Charter, responsible for war training instructions and general education on CyberNations game play. The Minister of Trade: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: assisting members with understanding the trade policy and establishing trade circles. The Minister of Commerce: Appointed by the Twin Council. Duties include: Certifying Monos Archein Technology Sellers, organizing large technology trade deals, organizing mass tech-deals with other alliances. All positions can expand beyond the descriptions listed here. '''TCB sec I. I Can Has Advisor Nao?' Monos Archein government permits the appointment of Advisors. These Advisors, appointed by the consent of the Archein and Twin Council, shall function in solely advisory roles and receive no actual power or authority, except when specifically granted by the Twin Council and/or Archein. If granted power, Advisors will receive up to and including the powers of the Minister Council. These positions may be used continuously, temporarily, or never, at the complete discretion of the Twin Council and/or Archein. Any Advisors shall serve at the discretion of the Twin Council and Archein, and can be dismissed if they loose the confidence of either the Regent, the Chancellor, or the Archein. TCB sec II. OVERRULED! Any decision made by a Minister may be overruled by the Archein and/or Twin Council. With Military actions, the Archein can overrule the Minister of War at any time. The Archein may do so at her (his) discretion without regard to process. TCB sec III. Did We Lose Someone? Twin Council Vacancies: In the event of the Vacancy of the Regent, the Chancellor will be appointed in their place. The replacement of the Chancellor is at the sole discretion of the Archein and the Regent. Archein Vacancy: The Archein serves for life, but in the event of the Archein stepping down, only the Regent may take the position. The replacement of the Regent is outlines under Twin Council Vacancies. Ministry Vacancies: If a Minister choose to leave his position, the Twin Council (or Archein, in the case of the Ministers of Defense, War, and Foreign Affairs) is expected to appoint a replacement within fourteen days. In the cases of elected positions, the Twin Council may also choose to appoint for the remainder of the current term or offer a special election, at their discretion. Ministry Removal: Unanimous agreement of the Archein and Twin Council is required to remove the Minister of Justice. The Ministers of Defense and War can be removed at the Archein’s discretion. Two-thirds agreement of the Archein and Twin Council is required to remove any other minister. The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. TCB sec IV. No Can Has Double! So we don't confuse ourselves, no single member can hold more than a single Ministry position at any given time under any condition, regardless of whether that position be elected or appointed. ''Section Three: So Good, We Should Be Illegal... Wait'' The Alliance will establish and maintain a body of laws that all members are governed by. No member is above the law! The minister of Justice will ensure the enforcement of this code, and may be petitioned by any member to change, add to, or remove from it. Such shanges to the Monos Archein Legal Code requires consent of the Archein as well of that of the Minister of Justice. ''Section Four: You Join Nao! '''TCB sec I. Get The Basics Right, Mmmkay?' Nations wanting membership in Monos Archein are required to file an application stating the following: Nation Name: Nation Link: Previous Alliances (we reserve the right to check references): Recruiter (if applicable): ... including anything else the Minister of Recruitment puts on application. Prospective members should read policies carefully prior to application submission. Don't make us facepalm. Srsly. TCB sec II. You Filled It Out Right? Members, regardless of any government position held, must conduct themselves in a manner that is respectful and responsible, whether communicating on IRC, another alliance offsite forum, or the Open World Forum. Monos Archein is proud to be a Maroon Alliance all members joining MA under 10k NS are required to change their team color to Maroon. Members are expected to remain active on this forum and to keep up with changes and news in the alliance. Members of Monos Archein are required to vote for the alliance’s chosen Team Senate candidate. Any member choosing to leave Monos Archein (Boooo!) must privately message a member of government prior to departure and pay back any and all aid distributed to them in the last 60 days. TCB sec III. Ride or Die No member shall ever be barred the right to mutual defense under this Charter, nor any financial benefit associated with meeting that goal. ''You Want To Change the Awesomeness? In all fairness, 2/3rds of the people writing this were drunk. Changes can be made once the Twin Council and Archein have signed (we advise against this). Changes to this Charter can be made by drafting amendments and presenting them to the Archein and Twin Council. In order for changes to occur it must have unanimous consent of the Twin Council, and the approval of the Archein. If, in seven days no reply is received, something is horribly wrong and Section 1: TCB II applies. =The Legal Code of Monos Archein= '''Central Code of Conduct:' 1) Members of Monos Archein are expected to behave with integrity and respect towards their fellow MonArchs as well as all Cyber Nations players. Failure to behave in a way that is respectful may result in the member being expelled from Monos Archein. Behavior defined as improper include, but are not limited to the following: - Any posts on the Monos Archein forum that violate the terms of service of the hosting site. - Any behavior on the Monos Archein forum, the Cyber Nations forum or on IRC that is damaging to the reputation of Monos Archein and its members. - Any behavior on the Monos Archein forum, the Cyber Nations forum or on IRC that may be considered “baiting” another Cyber Nations player into a statement or action that is illegal under the Monos Archein Legal Code. - Any behavior that results in the member being banned on the Cyber Nations forum or the forum or IRC channel of another alliance. - Any game-play behavior that causes a threat of any kind to Monos Archein or its members from another alliance. Such as: unauthorized wars, improper behavior on other forums, etc. - Repeat offenses will certainly result in expulsion from Monos Archein. 2) Members of other alliances that post on the Monos Archein forum or visit the Monos Archein IRC channel are expected to behave with respect to all other visitors and Monos Archein members. If they are unable to do so, the government of Monos Archein reserves the right to ban the offender from the forum or IRC channel. 3) Members of Monos Archein are allowed to commit tech raids. You must be granted approval before commiting any raid. Any member who raids without proper authority will be brought before the MoJ for punishment. Expulsion Procedures: Any member that is unable to obey the laws of Monos Archein may be expelled by a ¾ majority vote of the Archein, Regent, Chancellor and the Minister of Justice. Members who are brought to trial for breaking a law shall be given the opportunity to defend their actions. They must present their defense within 32 hours of being told they are being brought to trial. The trial will last at least 48 hours so that all parties involved may present their case. The only time a trial may last less than 48 hours is if the Archein, Regent, Chancellor and the Minister of Justice have a unanimous vote to expel the member after the member has given their defense. If the MonArch that is brought to trial is a member of the Monos Archein government, their privileges and duties as a government official will be suspended during the trial. These rights include Ministerial positions, forum administrative powers, Archein Guard posts, government assistant positions, diplomatic status, etc. The following actions may result in a member’s expulsion: :::- A war against any nation, especially against another Monos Archein member or an ally of Monos Archein. :::- Sending aid (money, tech, military) to a Cyber Nations player who’s alliance is at war. The only exception to this :::would be if the member was given permission from the Archein, Regent and Chancellor to send the aid. :::- If the Monos Archein member is also a member of another alliance at the same time. :::- Giving secret or sensitive information about Monos Archein or its members to another alliance. This is spying and :::considered treason. :::- Insubordinate behavior toward any Monos Archein government official. :::- Knowingly breaking any of the laws set forth in the Monos Archein Charter or Legal Code. :::- Behaving in a manner that is contradictory to the will of the government. :::- Behaving in a manner that endangers the security, prosperity or reputation of Monos Archein and its members. Members may receive a lesser punishment (censure) for behavior which does not warrant being expelled. Any MonArch may suggest that any other MonArch be censured to the Archein, Regent, Chancellor or the Minister of Justice. A member must receive two votes from the Archein, Regent, Chancellor and the Minister of Justice to be censured. A censured member must resign from any position held for 30 days. Censured members may be expelled by the Minister of Justice at any time during the 30 day period. Being censured more than once may result in expulsion of the member. Electoral Process: Any MonArch may run as a candidate for any elected position within the Monos Archein government. Candidacy Statements: A MonArch who wants to run for an elected position must submit their bid for candidacy in the public sign-up thread on the Monos Archein forum. The sign-up threads will be posted no sooner than 10 days and no later than 8 days before the end of the current term of office. The sign-up threads will remain open to candidates for no less than 48 hours and for no more than 72 hours. Candidate Review The Archein, Regent and Chancellor may not allow a MonArch to run for office with a 2/3 vote. This decision will then be reviewed by the Minister of Justice who will decide whether there is a valid cause to prevent the MonArch from running for office. If the Minister of Justice chooses to allow the MonArch’s candidacy, the Archein can overrule the Minister of Justice’s decision and bar the MonArch from running for office. The Archein has final authority on the decision, but cannot express an opinion on the subject until the Minister of Justice has reviewed and given a decision on the case. The Archein will not overrule the decision of the Minister of Justice unless she/he finds it absolutely necessary for the good of the alliance. If a candidate is barred from an election, the Minister of Justice will inform the member but will not give the identity of the government members who opposed their candidacy or the reasons for the decision unless given permission to do so. Elections: Elections will begin within 24 hours of the end of candidacy sign-ups and will last for no less than 72 hours and no longer than 96 hours. The winner is decided by a simple majority vote of Monos Archein members. Elections will be started and ended by the Archein, Regent & Chancellor. If there is a tie vote, the Archein, Regent & Chancellor will decide the winner. Appeals: If any candidate feels that an election was run improperly, they may appeal to the Minister of Justice for a review of the election. If the Minister of Justice believes that the appeal is reasonable, then the appeal will be given to the Archein who will give a final decision on the appeal and decide if any penalties need to be given to members for improper behavior during the election. Member Aid Bans: To ensure the financial future of Monos Archein it is sometimes necessary to impose and Aid Ban on members that will not or cannot repay debts. To legally impose an Aid Ban, a “yes” vote from the Minister of Finance and a 2/3 vote from the Archein, Regent & Chancellor in favor of the Aid Ban is required. An Aid Ban may restrict any of the following: :::- Donation Deals. :::- Tech Deals. :::- War reconstruction and reparations. :::- Grants or loans from the alliance. Other forms of Aid Bans may be considered by the government. Aid Bans may be appealed after one month after the date it is imposed, and every 10 days after that. The removal of an Aid Ban requires 2/3 from the Archein, Regent & Chancellor, or a vote from the Minister of Finance and any of the Archein, Regent or Chancellor. Amendment approved January 1, 2008. Language (not content) altered August 27, 2008. Roll Call Participation The Minister of war will be conducting bi monthly roll calls. You will be required to respond to those roll calls based on the instructions within. Failure to respond to 2 roll calls will result in you no longer being in compliance of your membership responsibilities. You will then be turned over to the Minister of Justice for one final attempt to garnish your compliance. At which time you will respond, if you do not you will be deemed out of compliance with your membership obligations and will be expelled from the alliance. Expulsion will require you to change your CN AA, and will be enforced by the war dept. Exemptions to Roll Call Participation may be granted by the Minister of War, Regent, Chancellor or Archein when real life circumstances interfere with game play opportunity. A PM must be sent to one of those listed above to request the exemption before the roll call period not after. Technology Deal Restriction Tech deals conducted outside of the alliance must be approved by the Minister of Commerce prior. Violations of this policy will result in a fine to your nation which can include money or tech as deemed appropriate by the commerce department and the Justice department. A record will be kept by the finance department which will track the fines you have accrued against what fines you have paid. Monies due will be distributed at the discretion of the Minister of Finance. Monies owed via fines are considered debts to the alliance and must be paid in full prior to your departure. Failure to do so could result in military action to enforce compliance. Amendments approved January 21, 2009. Drafted by Odin Minister of Internal Affairs. '' =Culture of Monos Archein= Cultural Fads Monos Archein has a well developed obsession with LOLCats and "Hawt Womenz" members are often to be found creating their own cats with broken English or designating several pictures of women in revealing outfits to be true representations of the Archein, many of these pictures are known collectively as the MA cookie girls. Another cultural fad MA has started is that of the RP and SPAM bar, any forum with significant amounts of MA members on will inevitably have an MA bar on it, such refreshments as Beer and casual chat are available all topped off with a "hawt" MA bar lady. Social Ties MA prides itself on its community driven spirit and centres its ideals and objectives around the idea that ''"we are all friends and only through strong social ties can we achieve success but also fun in the game". To this end IRC is considered one of the more important areas of the alliance along with MA's sprawling SPAM and RP boards in the form of Wenulu's House of Spam and Gibson's Tavern, the Tavern is considered the social heart of the boards with many of the RP taking place within its walls. Often prominent figures can be found in the Tavern enjoying a glass of Monos Archein finest Beer. Subsequently, MA has developed some what of a quirky reputation for being an alliance of friendly if at times eccentric gamers, peaceful in all respects but friend to all, so long as their values of Community and Fraternity are respected. The Monos Archein Spirit In times of crisis the alliance has shown an incredible resilience, often banding together to defend the community from within and without, in passing this could be referred to as the Spirit of Monos Archein. It is driven by our Archein and many prominent government figures that spend long hours ensuring the stability and protection of the alliance is always assured. While greater alliances have fallen, the community, collective drive and loyalty of Monos Archein members is one of the constants that allows the alliance to drive forth to greater prominance. =Monos Archein: A History of Progress (By Adonis Adaro)= The Founding Monos Archein was founded in November 2007 by KaitlinK and Ace, membership quickly expanded and after almost a month of growth it came to pass that the leadership of Monos Archein were to hold elections for the positions of ministers. Initially competition was rife as members vied for available positions. However after several days of voting a new government emerged. Including the following members, Minister of Defence: ender Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV Minister of Finance: Rezlov Minister of Justice: Bambaataa Minister of Recruitment: The Prophet Minister of Education: Jonnie Goodboy Tyler In the subsequent days an amendment to the MA charter created the ministry of trade and Vladisvok Destino was appointed by the triumvirate to this role. The Maroon Dragon Awakens On January 18th 2008 Monos Archein passed the 1 Million Alliance Strength mark holding over 194 nations under its tag. Many remarked that the alliances progress was staggering giving the relatively young nature of the alliance. Following in this mission Monos Archein continued to grow and by February 2008 they passed the 200 member mark. It began to become clear that Monos Archein was becoming a force within Maroon sphere which was largely dominated by the mighty Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations at this point. Merger with The Dominion On the 15th of May 2008 The_Dominion announced that they were merging with Monos Archein, the merger would create an alliance of over 300 members and on the 17th of May 2008 Monos Archein was officially added to the sanction race. The drive for sanction would become some what of an obsession for Monos Archein as the alliance strove to perfect and improve itself. The Drive for Sanction As the months went by Monos Archein drove onwards to sanction, it seemed only a matter of time until the alliance would take its rightful place at the top. To these ends the role of Archein emerged as the titular head of state for Monos Archein. As Ace, a fellow founder left, the position of Archein became strengthened under KaitlinK who assumed the role as first Triumvir. This began a long process to the establishment of a monarchy within Monos Archein. The July Revolt As July 2008 approached Monos Archein stood poised to take the sanctioned title, however as July turned to August things were not as they seemed, internal division over misunderstood foreign relations took the alliance and in the early days of August a plot was formed by several members. This plot was to overthrow the legitimate government of Monos Archein, in what started as a legitimate use of powers vested in the Triumvirate by the Monos Archein constitution, conspirators planned to remove the Archein. The plan quickly turned sour and morphed into a military coup’d’tat, this development forced the plan out into the open as the government dissolved into anarchy the alliance was left in chaos, the conspirators were forced out of Monos Archein after a combined effort by ‘The Loyalist Ministers’ the Archein and general alliance dismiss at the methods used by the conspirators. Many left thus avoiding what seemed to be an inevitable civil war for the throne of Monos Archein. Revolution and War As the ramifications of the Revolt became clear Monos Archein slowly began to pick up the pieces, the role of Archein was strengthened into absolute head of the Monos Archein the triumvirate was abolished, being replaced by the Chancellor and Regent. It was into a Cyberverse wracked by pressures that the new Monos Archein emerged beaten but not broken, the fundamental order of Planet bob was being threatened and in late August and early September planet bob erupted into The War of the Coalition. Radiation reached a staggering 17.00 in two weeks, Monos Archein became embroiled in battle to defend Ragnarok and saw combat against the Siberian Tiger Alliance and several smaller alliances. As the war dragged on STA unleashed a nuclear first strike upon the nations on Monos Archein, it was into this that the Archein issued a statement authorising the alliances Nuclear forces to be brought to bare against the STA. As the war dragged on it became clear that the side opposing the Coalition was doomed, STA began losing large chunks of nation strength before the war finally came to a close in October. Monos Archein emerged more cohesive and with a new nationalistic spirit called the ‘Spirit of MA’ which was focused into rebuilding the alliance. Regenisis The final stage in rebuilding the alliance was the recovery of its tarnished image from the rather public July Revolt, this was achieved with Monos Archeins entry into The SuperFriends. A bloc dedicated to Friendship and integrity which complimented Monos Archeins values perfectly. As Monos Archein ascended to The SuperFriends it became clear to many of the older members of Monos Archein that the alliance was about to enter a golden age, however one last obstacle would present itself….. The Karma War The Tyranny of the New Pacific Order had long been a source of tension for the Cyberverse and this became no clearer than when alliances began cancelling treaties on NPO. Monos Archein did so on the 29th March 2009. While the politics of other alliances lead to the rise of increasing tensions across Planet Bob Monos Archein remained out of political intrigue. As NPO attacked in yet another non Cassus Belli war the intrigue broke and the Karma Coalition began emerging fronted by Mushroom Kingdom and Athens. On the 22nd of April 2009 citing treaty obligations the Super Friends vanguard in the form of Ragnarok and G.O.D launched an all out assault on NPO, while FARK and others prepared for conflict Monos Archein readied itself. As the 22nd dragged on it became clear a political settlement would be impossible, it was at this point that the third wave of declarations came, this included Monos Archein. Citing treaty obligations Monos Archein declared war on Echelon to defend its allies and all of Super Friends. On the update of the 23rd of April 2009 the Monos Archein vanguard consisting of 40 members massed and prepared to launch an update assault upon Echelon, the hope was for a flawless assault, however as servers crashed staggers failed in areas and the assault slowed. The initial rounds of conflict lead to staggering losses for both Echelon and Monos Archein as Echelon fought honourably and with great skill, however as round 3 and 4 set in it became clear Echelon could not withstand the collective might of GOD, MA and her allies. The dangerous reality of siege warfare set in as the assault stagnated; Monos Archein entered a period of negative growth as the alliance fought bravely for its future and its values. Curiously it was at this time that a taro card reading took place in which the question was asked "will Monos Archein Grow after the war" the response came back as resoundingly positive with the Emperor Card being pulled predicting the supposed growth and en mass expansion of Monos Archein after the Karma war. Chaos from Order As the war dragged on a delegation with significant representation from Monos Archein presented terms to Echelon, the terms were rejected when Echelon refused to accept one of the terms and thus the conflict continued. It was at this point that the spirit of reform gripped Monos Archein with numerous theories and thesis being written outlining a new future and direction for the Monos Archein government and economic framework, with a slimmed down government and more responsive and manageable economic system being implemented. However it was not all bad news for Monos Archein as long standing allies and friends Aeon merged with Monos Archein bringing the long time friend of Monos Archein Ghostlin into the government, Aeon was greeted with rapturous praise and thanks from the members of Monos Archein. While several days later an even more surprising merger took place between Monos Archein and Rapture both long standing allies and confidantes within Chessnut Rapture were welcomed into Monos Archein. Monos Archein quickly recovered its war damage due to the mergers and quickly passed the 17 alliance point mark again. As the dust from merging settled the Karma war drew to a slow close, with Echelon finally surrendering to the combined might arrayed against them on the 5 July 2009 thus ending Monos Archeins involvement in the Karma war. It had suffered a loss of 800,000 to 1 Million alliance strength but regained much of it due to significant mergers. The order of planet bob had been fundamentally changed as Chaos rose from order many wondered what would be next following the Karma revolution…. The Present Day Monos Archein once again sits upon the river banks of Planet Bob relaxing with the other SuperFriends waiting for the day in which it will be called to defend those most in need of defending, until then, they forge on with their endearing values of community and fraternity. category:Maroon team alliances category:Monos Archein